The Bureau: XCOM Declassified Nederlands wiki
The bureau korte omschrijving Verenigde Staten 1962 de Koude Oorlog houdt een volledige natie in haar angstgreep, maar een veel machtigere en verraderlijke vijand dan het communisme bedreigt Amerika. The Bureau, een top-secret overheidsinstelling, begint met het onderzoeken en verbergen van een serie mysterieuze aanvallen. Als speciaal agent William Carter bepaal jij wat er gebeurt. Haal zelf de trekker over en leidt je agenten in een spannende third-person tactical shooter in een risicovolle geheime oorlog om de mensheid te beschermen. Het bevat o.a. kenmerken als een overtuigend 60s Amerika, tactische squad based gevechten met wrede gevolgen en een overheidscomplot dat bewijst dat we niet alleen zijn in het universum. voor meer informatie♙ Verhaal Wanneer agent carter in een kamer in de groom range militaire basis wacht om een geheime koffer op vraag van zijn baas Myron Faulke te geven. ontmoet hij een officier die hem zegt dat zij hem zal escorteren naar Myron. Wanneer agent carter weigert ziet de officier er geinfecteerd uit daarna schiet ze carter neer en opent ze de koffer. er ontstaat een helder blauw licht, later als agent carter ontwaakt ziet hij dat zijn schotwond blijkt genezen te zijn en ziet hij dat de officier gedood was ook de basis was vernietigd, later pobeert hij zijn baas Myron Faulk te redden hij vind zijn baas maar het is te laat om de VIP gasten J. Edgar Hoover, CIA Directeur Frost, en Generaal Deems te redden, generaal Deems werd gedood door een collega Angela Weaver tot nu toe een onbekende. Na een geslaagde evacuatie wordt wordt william samen met agent Nils en Kinney naar de geheime xcom basis bunker gebracht, waar faulke aankondigd dat er wereldwijde aanvallen waren en dat de communicatie geheel verstoord is. doordat er geen contact te krijgen is met het witte huis wordt faulke de leider van de gehele overgebleven militaire krachten om de buitenaardse wezens te proberen te verslaan, er wordt geprobeerd om te de aanval geheim te houden voor de buitenwereld en er worden evacuatie missies op gang gezet. De volgende weken leid Carter teams van agenten over het hele land, ze proberen belangrijk personneel te vinden, technologie van de aliens en zoeken ze het motief van de aliens om de aarde aan te vallen. later vinden de wetenschappers en dokter weir een manier om de planneet van de buitenlandse wezens binnen te dringen, door een ondervraging van een infiltrant komen ze te weten dat de aliens worden gezonden door een systeem betergekend als Mosaïc, daarna vliegt carter naar de planneet met "the avenger" een ruimteschip gemaakt door de xcom organisatie. Daar komt Carter te weten dat de aliens worden bestuurd door Mosaïc die de kracht haalt door een slaaf de "etheral", de aliens kwamen dus naar aarde om een plaastelijke etheral te zoeken die gevangen zat in de koffer in het begin van het spel. Daarna kwamen de aliens te weten dat de etheral gevangen zat in het lichaam van Carter. Carter slaagt erin om de ethereal van origin ( generaal die de invasie leid) te doden met een bom. en ze keren terug naar aarde. Terug in de Xcom basis the gevangen Ethereal shamash ervaarde psychisch contact met de ethereal in Carter, Asaru. het komt uit dat de speler dus speelde als asuru die Carter pshychisch bestuurde . Shamash beweer dat door de zowel de mensen als de aliens leerden hoe ze een Ethereal ze moesten vangen de beide rassen moesten worden uitgeroeid zodat er nooit een kracht zoals mosaic zou worden herbouwd wanner Carter dit hoor probeert hij te ontsnappen van Asaru, daar slaagde hij erin om er even van te kunnen ontsnappen.De geheime Xcom basis werdt daarbij ontdekt door de buitenaardse wezens en Carter probeerd de basis te beschermen terwijl hij zijn best doen om van asuru te ontsnappen wanneer, carter kon een explosief planten met een30 seconden timer want hij geloofde niet dat de ethereal hem echt ooit gerust zou laten. Later wordt ook het moederschip van de aliens gevonden, Faulke en Weir beslissen op dit moment om het aan te vallen daar zal Afhankelijk van de missies Weir of Weaver sterven die keuze licht volledig bij jou,het moederschip zal succesvol worden vernietigd door Faulke en zijn team, waardoor dat de invasie van de aliens mislukt en zij met het XCOM project de aarde redden. Eindes Er zijn vier eindes die afgangen van de keuze die je op dit punt maakt als Asaru wiegert als Asaru weigert om de controle over Carter over te laten gaat de bom af en zijn ze beiden dood. Als aternatief kan Asaru Carter vrijlaten maar wil hij alleen samengaan met dokter weir, Agent weaver of Directeur Faulke. De nieuwe speler zal Carter bewustloos slaan en de overbleven agenten verlaten de basis met de avenger, ze komen te weten dat Origin nog voortbestaat in wat er overblijf van mosaic en dat het zich naar de ruimte heeft getransporteerd naar hun moederschip die de aliens vandaaruit bestuurd de overgebleven personneels leden plannen hun laatste aanval op het moederchip. · Als dokter Weir samengaat met Asaru dan beveelt hij de aliens om de aanval te stoppen en dat ze helpen de aarde terug op te bouwen en zullen de personneelsleden hen helpen een nieuwe planneet voor hen te vinden de overgebleven technollogie zal worden gebruikt voor verdere onderzoeken, de plaatsen van de aanvallen zullen als natuurrampen worden beschreven. en de overgebleven zombie's zullen behandeld worden. · Als agent Weaver samen gaat met Asaru dan dwingt ze de aliens om elkander te vermoorden al het bewijsmateriaal van de aalval zal worden vernietigd en zombie's worden geutanaseerd. · Als Faulke samen gaat met Asaru dwingt hij de buitenaardse wezens te stoppen met de menshied aan te vallen en dwingt hij ze de aarde te heropbouwen voor ze worden uitgeroeid de technologie word gebruikt voor militaire wapens, en de plaatsen van de aanval worden verwijderd van het nationale register en de zombie's worden enkel verzorgt als je kiest om Dr Weir te redden in de laatste missie i.p.v. Agent Weaver. Op het einde werd de invasie succesvol geheim gehouden voor de buitenwereld, enkel een paar personneelsleden van Xcom en de Wereldleiders weten van de Invasie waarbij het menselijke ras dicht bij uitroeïng kwam. Groom range.jpg Th-0.jpg TheBureau AgentKinney.jpg TheBureau LeonBarnes.png TheBureau TheInflitrator.jpg TheBureau Asaru.png TheBureau Origin.png TheBureau Nico.jpg TheBureau AgentNils.png TheBureau DrWeir.png Th.jpg TheBureau AngelaWeaver.jpg TheBureau DirectorMyronFaulke.png TheBureau AgentCarter 1.png 9200000013680352.jpg Personages Missies Locaties